witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch Spring 2/Post-Game
Witch Spring 2 touts a rather extensive post-game. It shares some commonalities with the previous game, but has also added some more events and scenes. Unlike the first game, you are guaranteed to enter post-game after you defeat the final boss. After seeing the credits, Luna will return to her original hideout. After she thinks back on how it was because of that cave that she survived the past ten years, you're free to control her. Even though the post-game starts in the hideout, if you use the Home spell, you'll still be taken back to the Ice Witch's House. New Outfits Luna can freely change her outfit in post-game. Along with her default and Ice Witch costumes from the main story (located at the bottom of her inventory), Luna can gain another four costumes: #'Checker Dress:' Buy from Ralph the Merchant (120K gold) #'Checker Corset Dress:' Buy from Ralph the Merchant (180K gold) #'Chiros:' Defeat Aramute in the Mind Room #'Sara's Dress:' Complete Sara's Quest Special Dialogue In Vavelia Village: *'Justice:' Justice can be found at the entrance to the Pope's Castle. He will also appear after the fight with Livya. (Requires befriending him during the main story.) *'Alflady:' She can also be found near the castle entrance, towards the north. (Requires befriending her.) *'Robin:' Robin can be found towards the south end of the entrance to the Pope's Castle. His dialogue will change depending on whether Luna attacked him in Chapter 5 or not. **If you chose to attack him, speaking to Pieberry for the first time will also trigger The Date special event. At Luna's House: *'Michelle:' Go back to Luna's childhood house to find Michelle. Luna will forgive her and let her live in her house, under the condition that she has to do all housekeeping. (Requires befriending her.) *'Sofia:' The princess will be in Luna's former bedroom to demand Luna to be her friend. Sofia has no permanent location and will leave after this event. (Requires befriending her.) At West Shore: *'Manil Island' is still off-limits even in post-game. However, Luna won't be driven off by cannon shells anymore and has different dialogue with the Warriors blocking the path to the island. In the Ice Witch's House: *'Ludina:' She has a conversation with Luna, but afterwards, she can't be interacted with. (Requires befriending her.) In the Black Witch's House: *'Pieberry:' The first time you visit, you'll have a special conversation with Pieberry. The conversation will change depending on whether you attacked Robin in Chapter 5 or not. If you did, and Luna decides not to admit her feelings for Robin, Pieberry will start The Date special event. **If you saw all the Pieberry and Justice events in the main story, Pieberry reveals they are now dating, alluding to the "Hope given by love, Love given by hope" ending from the first game. **After this conversation, Pieberry will no longer be found in her home, and will instead be in Elysion's Temple by her mother's side. In Lalaque Village: *'Sara:' During the day, visit Sara in Lalaque Village. She will thank Luna for everything she's done, then mention about a problem the village has been having with Poisers. This is the prerequisite for an event battle. (Requires befriending her.) *'Alfredo:' Talk to Alfredo, who is working on his mother's farm at the northern end of the village. He will mention a soul-sucking, kidnapping witch that lives in Gloomy Cave in Southwestern Lalaque Forest. This is the prerequisite for an event battle. (Requires befriending him.) The Date Requirement: Choose to attack Robin in Chapter 5 *Talk to Pieberry in the Black Witch's House for the first time *Buy one of the two dresses Ralph is selling, and equip it through your Inventory *Go to Northern Vavelia Hill to see a special conversation After this event, Robin will no longer be found in Vavelia Village. His new permanent location (if he has one) has yet to be found. Event Battles Sara's Quest After speaking to Sara, return to Lalaque Village during nighttime. Towards the back of the village, behind a house, Luna will find five Poisers. Each has 6.5k HP. After defeating them, return to Lalaque Village during the day and speak to Sara again. As a reward, she will give you Sara's Dress. Kate the Witch After talking to Alfredo, travel to Gloomy Cave. You will encounter the succubus that defeated Justice during the main story (which was an optional event). She has 8k HP and will drop a soul stone (exchange 30% Max HP for 30% Magic Power) upon defeat. After defeating her, Alfredo will appear and converse with her. Mulette Before post-game, if you tried entering Ruth's Falls, Luna would retreat from the zone after a brief bit of dialogue. In post-game, the first time you enter Ruth's Falls, you will enter combat with Mulette. It will drop a scale that can be sold for a large sum of money. Like all other post-game bosses, Mulette can only be fought once. After defeating it, if Luna enters the Falls again, she will comment that the current is too fast and will retreat from the area. Pirates If you went to the far right of the Sea of Arua during the main story, Luna would get attacked by pirates and flee. Return there in post-game, and Luna drives them off using her spells. Afterwards, three chests will be floating in the water, each containing 10,000 Gold. (You can change your pet from the turtle to Bad Rabbit and then swim to the chests, and Bad Rabbit's ability will activate.) Continue going right, and you will come upon South Coast, which leads to South Coast Cave. Once you reach the center, you will fight the pirate captain and his men again. After defeating him, you can open more chests that contain more gold. (Set Bad Rabbit as your pet before opening the chests; its ability will increase the amount of gold gained.) Abandoned Mine The Abandoned Mine is located to the far left of Vavelie Road; there are many steps that lead to a lower area. Approach a gated door, and Luna will enter. (If you approached during the main story, Luna would refuse to enter.) Luna will immediately encounter the Dark Warrior in Abandoned Mine. Afterwards, she will face Beruch. Go even further in (we recommend healing up before doing so) to battle Livya. Make to have a pet and weapon that best suits you, because Livya's HP and Strength depends on your stats. She will drop her spear after her defeat. After defeating her, a cutscene with Justice will happen and it reveals that they were friends before she willingly volunteered herself for the Pope's experiments so that Justice wasn't chosen. Mirror Room Interact with Lord Elysion to get access to the Mirror Room. Once the Mirror Room is unlocked, you will encounter a mirror Luna with her exact stats. If Mirror Luna attacks first, she burst you instantly and defeat you; the best way to win is to enter combat with Lucca as your pet so you will take the first turn, and then do the exact same to her (use your strongest spell on her). After winning, you will receive 50 points in HP, MP, Magic Power and Strength as reward. There is some new dialogue with Elysion as well. Temar's Room Talk to Lord Durok in order to unlock Temar's Room. Be extremely ready as Temar is over 400k HP and his ATK range from 12k to 2.5k each. After the battle, Temar will take a 100-year long nap. Talk to Durok again to gain Durok's Gloves. Mind Room Prerequisite: Get rank S+ in your playthrough (clear all achievements). Visit Aramute in the Pope's Castle/Aramute's Temple (he is in the furthest room to the back of the castle; Luna doesn't enter the room in this game, but Pieberry did at the end of Witch Spring to revive the Temple Lords). When you talk to him, he will invite Luna to fight him in the Mind Room. Afterwards, the Mind Room will be available on the teleporter. After defeating him, he will give her the Chiros outfit. Category:WS2 Guides